


Set Optional Task

by StarboyShippingHell



Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But make is vague, Connor and Nines go on missions together :), Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: Nines is severely damaged on a mission with Connor and they have to wait for help, Connor tries to keep him functioning.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	Set Optional Task

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some moments where it repeats and is purposefully jumbled to convey Nines's thoughts. This is not how I normally write but I did attempt to convey his confusion while getting a story across. Leave your thoughts in the comments if you liked it? (please be nice if you didn't QwQ) and enjoy!
> 
> (This was the prompt fill for day 4 of rk17cember -> Broken/Damaged)

Is this pain? Is this what pain feels like or is this what RK900s programming says pain should be? What cruel creature would program a weapon to feel pain?

Nines couldn’t see, no that’s not it. Nines needed to open his eyes. He could hear someone telling him to, telling him that he just needed to open his eyes. That you just need to open your eyes for me, baby-

“Open your eyes for me please Nines I need you to do that” 

Nines could do that, he knows how to open his eyes. It feels nearly impossible but he does, slowly and out of sync. He cant see at first even with them open but he can tell that they are. 

“Good job, that’s perfect. Now, um, RK900 run a diagnostic” 

Nines can see again, only out of his left eye, it isn't quite clear, and he still doesn’t feel right. A warning flashes “software instability” for a moment when he registers feeling and then his programming kicks in. 

Out of his mouth comes a voice that’s crackly and choked, “RK900 running diagnostics. Damage to right optical unit, damage to internal bio components ask for details? Reply yes,”

“No”

“Registered. Unable to close external damage, thirium supplies low replenish soon. Temperature low, risk of internal freezing high-”

“Turn on heaters?” 

Nines is trying to place the voice this time and it feels like something is missing. It’s a blank in his thoughts, like censorship on a document, a big black bar where the name should be. 

“Negative, damage to internal bio components”

The voice curses, it’s a barely audible “shit” from a different place than it had been. It’s in front of him now. Was it beside him before? Nines can’t remember where it had been but he knew it had moved. It. His mind says it but really it’s who isn’t it? Who is this-

“Who are you?”

The voice stills, not really the voice it hadn’t been speaking, but the figure he can faintly see with his fuzzy left eye goes rigid. “Do you not recognize me Nines?”

That is his name, he is Nines yes. So the voice is someone he knows? “No, I do not recognize you, who are you?”  
“900 it’s me,” Something is pressed against Nines’ cheek gently. A hand? “Nines its Connor”

Pain again. Yes, it was pain he felt, that has to be what this feeling is. Burning, throbbing, aching pain when he hears the name. The bar goes away, it fades as if it hadn’t been there at all and Nines attempts to smile even as his functioning eye spills artificial tears full of real emotion. “Connor! Yes, Connor! I know you!” Half of his face doesn’t move when he smiles and it just looks sad.

“Oh thank RA9 I thought something had happened to your memories I didnt think you had sustained any head trauma but I-I couldn’t be too sure” Connor’s hand was still on Nines’ face and it feels comforting. 

Nines shivered, involuntary movements brought on by his system to trying to warm up and it hurt too. He processed what Connor was saying but it wasn’t quite sticking. He shook harder and choked from the feeling “Connor! I’m hurt I- Con I’m so cold please-”

Nines couldn’t make anything beyond Connor’s silhouette out now, he couldn’t feel much more than pain and hand and cold but he knew it was Connor and he knew Connor could help. Connor could always help. 

“I know, Nines help is on the way okay? This wasn’t supposed to happen like this but I’m going to keep you safe. Ill repair you. You just have to hang in there I promise it’s going to be alright” He didnt sound sure. Nines didnt care, he shouldn’t feel this but he can, and it’s too much. Hand. Connor’s hand is on his face still. It hasn’t moved and it feels nice. It’s a distraction.

“Are you listening to me Nines?” Connor sounds choked. 

‘Please don’t cry Connor’ Rings in Nines' mind but he can't get it out

His thumb rubbed over a cut on Nines’ face, he felt the pain or perhaps the idea of pain as his sensors fired off and he whined deep in his chest. “RK900 register mission objective” 

“Mission objective set; state mission objective” 

“Stay alive” 

He is crying. Nines can hear it, there’s desperation in his voice that Nines had rarely heard and sway that a machine should not have.

“Mission objective set; stay alive” Nines repeated it. Not really Nines, his programming being a good android for commands. 

Connor let out a sigh. He should know Nines can't actually be certain his objective can be met but then again maybe he knows that and he also knows that Nines has something in the corner of his HUD that states “Mission Objective; Stay Alive” reminding him beyond what his actual thoughts and ears can register.

“RK900 register optional task” Connor is closer to Nines now and he’s not shivering anymore. Nines can feel a warmth coming from Connor that he leans into the best he can. 

“Set optional task; state optional task” His voice still crackles and sounds like he’s choking on something. Like there’s some sort of hole in his neck. 

“I’m right here” 

“System error, State a mission or task to be complete” Nines doesn’t want to say that, he wants to say ‘I know you are Connor” but he can’t make it out. The words will barely form in his mind, let alone his lips.

Connor makes a dissatisfied sound but quickly comes up with something else. He rubs Nines’ face again avoiding the cut this time. 

“Set optional task; Do not panic, Connor is right here”

More artificial tears spill and Nines’ face smile twitches. “Optional task set; Do not panic, Connor is right here” and he relaxes. The pain feels less burning and there’s a comfortable warmth from Connor against him.

Nines’ functioning eye closes for a moment and he can’t tell if time passes with his internal clock offline. He opens it again and Connor has moved, he’s standing and screaming. His arms are in the air and his hands are covered in blood. Why can Nines see? He can’t register it before things fall away again. 

Thirium supply running out, replenish as soon as possible.  
Stay alive.  
Do not panic, Connor is right here.

Nines open his eyes again and Connor is standing over him, there’s something wrong with his face. He’s missing an eye? Nines can manage to check his notifications now for some reason and does finding that most of his warnings are cleared or lower in emergency status. He’s not where he was before either. Where is-

“Where am I?” Nines tries to move but he feels stiff as if his body is locked. Is it?

“You’re with me 900, and we are safe. I promised you right?” Connor smiles and his hand moves to caress Nines face as it had been. 

Nines relaxes into where he lays and smiles again. “You promised me,” he says barley above a static whisper. Connors smile widens and his own tears spill, dripping down onto Nines’ face as he leans down and kisses him, an “I’m so glad you didnt die on me” kiss that Nines wishes he could move his hands to hold Connor’s face. Things feel clearer.

“Mission Completed; Stay Alive! Optional Tasks Completed; Do not panic Connor is right here!”


End file.
